


Teenage Headache Dreams

by xo_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bisexual Remus Lupin, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Rugby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_marauders/pseuds/xo_marauders
Summary: “Sirius—”“It’s fine, Rem. I know you don’t…that you’re not…I know I don’t have chance with you. I know that you’re straight, so don’t worry about it, okay? It’s just a crush, it’ll pass and we can just go back to the way things were before I even said all this.” Sirius said rapidly, his eyes wide as he spoke. Remus just shook his head and Sirius felt his heart plummet.“I don’t want to go back to how things were.”
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 273





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a request from tumblr that I would like to share here :)

It was freezing in the stands, and Sirius couldn’t feel his toes, but he wouldn’t move for nothing as his eyes found Remus running across the field. He moved with ease and slammed into his opponent with great force, knocking them to the ground so that James could rush the ball forward to make the winning goal. The crowd around him burst into cheers and Sirius felt Lily grab hold of his arm in excitement. 

“We won!” She shouted and Sirius smiled, his eyes still locked onto the field as he watched Remus and James launch themselves at one another. Remus was smiling widely, despite the mud he was covered in and Sirius couldn’t imagine a sight more beautiful. 

“Let’s go meet them.” Peter said from the other side of Sirius, and the three of them journeyed down the steps and waited by the sidelines as James finished his talk with the team. Remus stood there, a few inches taller than the others, and caught Sirius’ eye, sending a wink in his direction before focusing his attention back to his captain. Sirius flushed, and looked toward the ground. He knew Remus probably didn’t mean it in the way Sirius quite wanted it, but his heart fluttered in his chest regardless. 

“What a great game!” Lily shouted as soon as James got close enough to put her arms around. She hugged him tightly before letting go, taking his hand as they all walked back toward the school. 

“It was rather good.” James said, an ethereal smile still on his face from the high of such a win. Peter quickly began reciting the highlights of the match to James with great enthusiasm, leaving Sirius and Remus to trail slightly behind the other three. 

“You played great, Moony.” Sirius said softly, as if he were bearing some sort of secret with the statement. Remus just smiled and slung an arm across his shoulders. 

“Thanks, Padfoot. I’m bloody beat.” 

Sirius tried to keep a passive look on his face, but the feeling of Remus’ arm against him made it near impossible to keep a smile off his face.

“Well there is no rest for the wicked, my friend!” James shouted in front of them. “Tonight, we celebrate!” 

–

The common room was raging; people were dancing, drinking and laughing about the whole night. James and Lily were at the center of it all, the perfect embodiment of the whole student body. Sirius found himself sitting on the sofa, just taking in the scene. He felt a bit buzzed, probably from the funny drink Marlene McKinnon had made him, and was smiling dopily at his best friend twirling his girlfriend in the middle of the room. It was a good night, and Sirius was enjoying himself.

His happiness faded quickly though, as his eyes found Remus, leaning against the wall with Emmeline Vance draped all over him. Her lips kissed against the hollow of his throat Sirius looked away quickly, feeling stupid for the tears that suddenly burned against his lashes.

How could he have been so _stupid_? Of course Remus wouldn’t like him like that. Of course he would want a girl like Emmeline. She was beautiful and Remus was _Remus_. Tall, strong, rugby playing Remus, who was the star of the team next to James. Remus, who got everyone’s attention and admiration and who’s smile shined brighter than the sun. Remus who was Sirius’ _friend_. Nothing more.

Sirius couldn’t stand the crowd anymore, feeling extremely uncomfortable in his skin, and stood abruptly, his drink spilling onto the carpet at his movement, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. He made his way toward the staircase that lead to the dorms only to be stopped with a firm grip of a familiar hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, Pads, where you going?” Remus asked, a slight laugh in his voice. Sirius turned, seeing the confused look in his friends eye but all he could focus on was Emmeline, who still hung off Remus’ shoulder. Sirius bit his lip, the tears in his eyes threatening to spill at any moment.

“I don’t…feel so good.” He stuttered and pulled out of Remus’ grip, running up the stairs before his friend could question him again.

The dorm room was dark as Sirius maneuvered his way around the various articles of rugby gear and books spread across the floor. As soon as he reached his bed, he fell face down onto it, finally allowing a soft sob to escape. He wasn’t even sure why it hurt so much. He had never confessed his feelings to Remus—he hadn’t even told him that he was _gay_ —so why was he so heartbroken at the sight of him with someone else?

Remus was always just so…amazing. Even though he looked like he could kill you with a flick of his wrist, Remus was the most gentle human being Sirius had ever met and he made Sirius feel _loved_. He would always find small ways to touch Sirius. Whether it be with an arm slung around his shoulder or his feet tucked up against his thigh, he always made sure Sirius—as touched starved as he was—feel safe and connected. Sirius kept his crush a secret because he never wanted to lose that, to lose what Remus was to him. He just never realized how much it would hurt to watch him be with someone else.

“Padfoot?”

Sirius froze, silencing his sobs as Remus’ voice echoed throughout the room. He pulled himself together best he could and sat up on his bed, wrapping his arms tightly around himself and avoiding eye contact with his friend.

“Hi, Moons.”

“Sirius, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Sirius’ lip quivered and he shrugged, unsure of what excuse he could give to Remus or if he could even speak without breaking down.

“‘M fine.” He mumbled. Remus tutted and moved to the bed so he could sit beside Sirius. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and Sirius tensed slightly, causing Remus to frown.

“You are not fine. You’re…you’re so tense, Sirius. What’s going on? You know you can tell me.”

Sirius looked up at Remus. He couldn’t tell him. He couldn’t tell him because then Remus would leave and he didn’t want Remus to leave because this—this comfort, this affection, whatever it was—this was better than losing Remus completely because of his stupid emotions. Sirius would rather have him a little bit than not at all.

“I’m fine, Rem. You can go back to Emmeline, I’m sure she’s waiting for you.” 

Remus furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, leaning back slightly so he could see Sirius properly. “No, I…I don’t want to be with Emmeline. I’d rather be right here with you.” 

Sirius looked up, eyes wide and heart thundering so loudly in his chest that he was sure Remus could hear it. “You…really?” 

“Yes!” Remus laughed, shaking his head a little bit as if Sirius was speaking nonsense. His face took on a sincere look, “I always wanna be with you, Pads. Is that what this is about? You were afraid of…losing me?” 

“Something like that.” Sirius muttered. 

They sat there for a moment, just looking at one another while Remus seemed to be working something out in his head. Sirius felt very vulnerable, wrapping his arms about himself and praying that his friend doesn’t figure Sirius’ true reasoning for leaving the party. 

But Remus was smart and Sirius could practically see the moment Remus put it together in his head. 

“Sirius—” 

“It’s fine, Rem. I know you don’t…that you’re not…I know I don’t have chance with you. I know that you’re straight, so don’t worry about it, okay? It’s just a crush, it’ll pass and we can just go back to the way things were before I even said all this.” Sirius said rapidly, his eyes wide as he spoke. Remus just shook his head and Sirius felt his heart plummet. 

“I don’t want to go back to how things were.” 

Of course this would happen, Sirius thought, his whole body sagging in despair. He knew this would ruin everything, he knew Remus would be disgusted with him, he knew–

And then Remus’ lips were against his, silencing every thought in his mind. The only thing he could focus on was _Remus_ , and the feeling of his slightly chapped lips pushing urgently against his own. He tasted of cinnamon and sugar, and Sirius allowed his eyes to flutter shut, emerging himself more deeply in the moment. 

When Remus pulled away, Sirius blinked up at him hazily, euphoria and disbelief causing him to wonder if it was all a dream. 

“I don’t want Emmeline, Sirius.” Remus said quietly. “I want you.”

There was nothing Sirius could say to explain how happy he felt. Fireworks were going off in his head as he stared at Remus in awe. Not knowing what else he could do, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Remus’ once more, knowing that _this_ was not a dream. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some soft boyfriends <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Have you ever thought about doing a part two to that post where remus played rugby and during a prty Sirius confessed his feelings for him ? Cuz it’s literally perfect and I love it soooo much" 
> 
> "Gell-o! I wanted to ask if you could write a part two to that one post u made where rem is in the rugby team and Sirius pining for him and in the end they kiss :) maybe something abt Sirius cheering on one of his games or whatever u feel like ;) and btw sorry my English is shit idk if this is very clear" 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the second part!!

There was another rugby game two weeks later and Sirius was cheering in the stands next to Lily and Peter—as usual—but this time, he was wearing a letterman jacket with the last name “ _Lupin_ ” scrawled across the back, staring at Remus playing on the field knowing that he was _his_. That Remus would hug and kiss _him_ after the inevitable win, that he would dance with Sirius during the party in the common room and _not_ Emmeline Vance. Remus was his and he was Sirius’.

It still gave Sirius butterflies to think about it and he blushed slightly, thinking about the cliché of it all. James and Peter had taken upon themselves to tease Sirius about how flustered he became around Remus spite living in the same dorm as him since first year. Remus would just laugh as Sirius pouted, pulling him close into his chest and saying how he found it “cute.” The blush was practically a permanent fixture on his face now.

They were winning, and the whole crowd had become wild with anticipation as the last few minutes of the game ticked away. Marlene McKinnon had already started informing people about the victory party even as Gideon and Fabian Prewett scolded her for possibly jinxing the whole game. Sirius laughed at their superstitions, but the humor did not last long as a loud whistle from below directed his attention back to the field. His stomach dropped.

Remus was lying flat on his back on the ground, eerily still with a swarm of players and coaches surrounding him. James was there, helmet off and hands running through his hair, words coming out his mouth at a rapid speed, though Sirius couldn’t make out what he was saying. He distantly felt Lily next to him, trying to get his attention but there was a ringing in his ears that blocked her out. The medics rushed out onto the field and hoisted Remus—still alarmingly unconscious—onto a stretcher and evacuated the scene. Sirius did not hesitate a second. He ran down the bleachers, following after them with his breath caught in his throat.

“Remus!” He shouted, wishing futilely that the sound of his voice might be enough to wake his boyfriend. Instead, he got the attention of coach Moody, who gave Sirius a look of exasperation mixed with empathy.

“We’ve got him, Sirius. Go back to your friends.”

“I’m not leaving him!”

“You sure as hell are if you don’t want my foot up your arse!”

Sirius hesitated. He knew Moody meant business, but he couldn’t stand leaving Remus alone, especially if he were in pain. Remus never would have left him if the situation were reversed.

“Please, Moody. I can’t stand the idea of him being in pain and me not being there for him.”

There were tears welling up in Sirius’ eyes now, and no matter how much he tried to blink them away, they remained until finally spilling onto his sharp alabaster cheekbones. Moody huffed before nodding his head.

“Fine. But you stay out of the way, alright? Let Pomfrey look him over.”

Sirius nodded and joined Moody as they followed Remus towards the hospital wing. Pomfrey was already shouting orders to the sports medic assisting her as she flashed a small light in between Remus’ eyes. Sirius stood in the doorway, Moody’s orders of staying out of the way ringing in his head. He fought the urge to just rush over and kiss Remus, kiss him awake and cure him with love like they do in those cheesy, heteronormative princess movies that Prongs made them all watch that one summer. But he knew he had to behave. Had to let them help Remus.

Pomfrey confirmed that Remus had sustained a concussion from being knocked to the ground with such force, but other than that he was fine. Sirius was relieved to hear that his boyfriend should make a full recovery as long as he rest properly, which meant Pomfrey was going to make him stay in the hospital at least overnight. Sirius insisted on being able to stay with him and after a long fight of trying to get him out of there, the nurse begrudgingly agreed. With a cot set up right next to Remus’ bed, Sirius laid there, attempting to sleep but being predictably unsuccessful.

Instead, he found himself staring at Remus’ slack expression as he slept. He looked so peaceful—Pomfrey must have given him the good pain meds—and Sirius smiled slightly. He was relieved that Remus was overall okay, but he couldn’t help but still be worried for his boyfriend. 

“I’m glad you’re okay, Re.” He whispered into the air. He leaned over to brush a bit of Remus’ curls off his forehead and placed a gentle kiss on his temple. When he laid back down again, his body finally gave into its exhaustion and he fell asleep.

* * *

“Sirius. Sirius.” A sing-song voice was whispering, soft lips tickling against his ear and Sirius reached up to bat them away, still too sleepy to want to wake.

“Five more minutes, James.”

“I certainly hope James isn’t waking you up like _that_ in the mornings.”

Sirius opened his eyes to see Remus’ smiling face above him, cheeks flushed slightly pink and his curly hair a mess a top his head. Sirius smiled up at his boyfriend, taking in the beautiful sight and feeling so grateful that he was okay and awake and—

“Oh my god!” Sirius shot up. “You should be laying down! What the bloody hell are you thinking? Pomfrey said to rest, Remus, so you rest!”

He started fussing over his boyfriend, getting him back into bed and tucking him in more snugly than was necessary. Remus himself just began laughing, amused by Sirius’ fussing and the look of concentration on his face.

“I’m fine, Siri. Really. There’s no need to worry.”

“Well, I already am worried. I’ve been worried since last night.” Sirius pouted. “I thought you’d gotten seriously injured, like…like a broken neck or something!”

Remus reached out and took Sirius’ hands in his own, effectively stopping his boyfriends ranting by placing a kiss on each of his knuckles. Sirius blushed and looked down at his feet. How was it that Remus could still be so cool and collected when he had been knocked unconscious only hours earlier?

“Well, I am so lucky to have a boyfriend who is so concerned about me. So concerned, that the nurse had to set up a bed for him to sleep in right next to mine.” The grin on Remus’ face shined brighter than the morning sun. Sirius really was in love.

“You would have done the same.” He murmured.

“Yes. But I still would like to thank you anyway.” Remus leaned forward, planting a quick, gentle kiss on Sirius’ lips. He smirked. “And once this concussion is healed, I plan to thank you _properly_.”

Sirius’ eyes twinkled. “Well that can certainly be arranged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading   
> comments and kudos are always appreciated   
> come chat with me on tumblr @xomarauders

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!   
> kudos and comments are always appreciated  
> come chat with me on tumblr @xomarauders


End file.
